ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tadashi's Chakra Manipulation Training
TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would travel through the deep forest the wind blowing through the trees 12 mph to the west his hair blowing in the wind. He walked at a fast pace though he would be early he somehow knew his sensei would most likely be waiting for him to arrive. He showed up to his sensei’s dojo to the bamboo gate that seemed to be tall. Tadashi opened them slowly as he walked in shutting them behind him the wind still blowing. The wind would blow his hair just enough to reveal his crimson eyes and his hands placed behind his head as usual. He looks around walking further into the dojo remembering his fist time he showed up there and met his sensei for his first training where he would learn hand seals. Tadashi stopped in the middle of the dojo looking around him to see if he could see his sensei if his sensei was even there yet. He then walked to the building he was told he could stay in for the first night he was there bringing up more memories as he leaned against the building looking around some more for his sensei.- ShinNatsume66: - Tadashi-kun.. -He said and nodded, he was using a full crimson kimono upon his chest, black metallic claws that had three kunai in line over the outer part of such gauntlets and his right red eye could be seen, the left eye was covered in a black patch, the long silvery hair waving as he waited, and it was then he added. - Tonight we shall practice with the chakra manipulation, when you activated and learned the seals you just got to get the first part of a long path... The second step is this, manipulating the energies that feed your body and giving it form.. -He could see how he did open his fingers and a small spark of electricity did flow through his arm and between his fingers, smiling to a side and placing his deep glance upon his. Tadashi could see he was a strict sensei, there was no time for introductions, they always went directly to the training. - I want you to try and climb that tree.. - He pointed at a very, very tall tree that was in the middle of the huge garden, the branches were quite up so the only way to climb it would be running along the log. TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would nod to his sensei as he paid attention to his sensei’s every word, then looking at the tree as he thinks for a moment. “I can do this I must not let my sensei down.” Tadashi would put his hands together forming the hand seal Ram as both index and middle finger would be pointing strait up and his right pink and ring finger pointed down as his left one laid on top of them. He cleared his head of all thoughts as he focused a small amount of chakra into his feet closing his eyes and waiting ten seconds. Tadashi opens his eyes and runs towards the tree jumping at it his feet aimed for it. His right foot would make contact as he imagined in his head he was attached to the tree with his right foot as he then attempted to run up the tree. Tadashi made it four steps including his right foot landing on the tree as he then falls backwards off the tree placing his arms behind his head should he not be able to flip himself back. He attempts to swing his leg towards the tree just barely touching the tree with his left foot he pushes off the tree making himself go into a partial flip causing him to hit the ground with his chest as he then stands back up breathing slightly heavy- ShinNatsume66: -Very good! Boy! Do not lose the impulse and the chakra you used! - He said as a command as he looked at him, arms crossed, he knew Tadashi could make it. A warm smile upon his own lips waiting for him to do what he told him. For that Tadashi would concentrate a little amount of chakra more and use the remnants of the previous one so he could recycle such energies and jump into the log again, that way he would make it without wasting energies and chakra. The tall young man stood there expectant, really observing everything with deep attention...- TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would nod as he quickly placed his hands back into the Ram hand seal, both his index and middle fingers pointed upwards his right pinkie and ring finger pointing downwards and his left over top of them. He cleared his mind again focusing his chakra into his feet slightly more than before as he closes his eyes. He then thought to himself “piece of cake.” As he opens his eyes he takes off running towards the tall tree he would jump towards it once more. Tadashi lands his right foot on the tree as before still imagining his right foot tuck to the tree as he attempted to run up the tree once more which each step he would imagine it sticking to the tree. He made it five and a half mote steps away from the top of the tree as he fells himself start to slip pushing himself off the tree with both feet doing a backflip and landing six feet away from the tree in a crouched position as he smiles knowing he had done much better.- ShinNatsume66: - Very Well Tadashi-kun! Keep going until you make it to the branches! -He added with a voice full of potency and strength, almost like the roar of a dragon he did smile widely, his deep red right eye did change to a blue and deep iris with white patterns upon it, the power of the Ryuugan had been activated... With such Shin could see for a second how the chakra was flowing through the soul and body of the shinobi as he lifted his chin. He waited for him to continue as he added. - Concentrate the chakra you shall use in your feet, and you will fly, and when you fly and use such vertical superfice as if it was the floor... You shall be ready to reach the higher branches. – TadashiRyu: -Tadashi nods once more as he stood upright placing his hands into ram once more, both his index and middle fingers pointed upwards his right pinkie and ring finger pointing downwards and his left over top of them.- I can do this just a few more steps. –He closes his eyes clearing his mind once more as he focuses his chakra into his feet with the same amount as he did before. Tadashi opened his eyes as he took off running towards the tree once more as he got close enough he jumps towards it. He lands his right foot on the tree as he did last time this time imagining he was standing on the ground. Tadashi would take off running up the tree as he imagined he would simply be running across the playground as he once did in Yukigakure on his way to his hiding place. He made it towards the top of the tree he looked to his right noticing a tree branch as he had made it as far as he could up the tree he reached over grabbing onto the tree branch pulling himself onto it sitting there. Tadashi looked down at his sensei as he said happily with a smile on his face. - Look sensei I made it.